Exacto Knives
by Caca-chan the Almighty
Summary: Woo! My first IZ fic! Uh..Dib is having some majorly bad times. Dab angst. Dib/Zim. Rated PG-13 for blood, yakka ,yakka,Cliche fest 2k1, yakka. Please read and review. Part Two up!
1. Part One

Author's Note: 

Author's Note: 

Arhurhurhur! Caca-chan the Almighty has brought her bad writing skills over from X-men: Evolution to Invader Zim! Bewaaaaaaaaare of her wraath! Oh yes, Caca-chan the Almighty is tainting ff.net with her horrible skills and OOC…-ness.

Caca-chan the Almighty would like to take this moment to say that she, in no shape or form, owns Invader Zim. If she did, she would not be writing crapular fan fiction for the entertainment of these petty mortals. Instead, she would be wallowing in her own filth while, at the SAME time, wallowing in some green stuff that looks almost like money because all the REAL money would be in an un-FDIC insured bank. Oh, yes.The story has some Dib Angst (If you could call it that), and Dib/Zim. Now on to Caca-chan the Almighty's story!

Dib picked up the exacto knife and examined it. Life had treated him like crap for the past seventeen years and now he just wanted it all to end. Gaz, his own sister, hated him (Or… at least, that's how he saw it, what with all the threats and stuff.), Zim hated him, even though they had come to some sort of common ground, and the entire hi-skool student body hated him. Now, Dib could understand why Zim hated him. After all, he had tried to expose him! But what he couldn't understand was why Gaz hated him, why hi-skool hated him.Sure, Dib was different, but so was Gaz and all the other's who dressed darkly. Plus, Dib had stopped his rants about aliens years ago and had drawn himself into his own mind. He only spoke when prompted, now. No, he couldn't find a plausible reason as to why everyone hated him, but he was sure it was good. 

Dib glanced at the screen of his computer, his e-mail had been sent. Excellent. Everything was going as planned. He had sent an e-mail to Gaz and Zim telling them his good-byes and apologies and how much he would miss them. He hadn't sent one to his father-Professor Membrane-they had barely spoken enough words to make a three minute conversation in all of Dib's seventeen years of life: it was like sending a good-bye letter to the telemarketer who had called the other day.

Dib gave a cynical smile to no one and, before Gaz could check her mail, pulled up the sleeves of his trench coat and put two deep slits in both of his wrists. It didn't hurt. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

-*-

Gaz looked up from her Game Slave and glared at the blinking light on her computer. Someone had sent her an e-mail.Whoever sent her the e-mail would have to pay dearly.She paused the game (The Scary Monkey Game, which was harder than it sounded) and walked up to the computer. It was from Dib, which aroused her curiosity, because Dib never sent her e-mail.She hit the 'Open' button and began to read:

"Dearest Gazzy,

Well, I don't know what to say. Here I am, writing you my good-bye letter and I have nothing to say! I guess I should say that I'm sorry for making you lose all those games, as I know it greatly annoyed you. I sincerely hope that you'll forgive me. I should also say that I'm proud at how beautiful you've become, little sis. (This was true. Gaz had grown into a beautiful young woman and if she didn't threaten to rip off the manly-ness of every male who came within five feet of her, she would have been swamped with courtships. But alas, her Game Slave was her one, true love.)

"So now I'm finally doing something right, Gazzy! You'll never lose a game again. I'm out of your life forever. Good-bye, sis.

-Dib"

Gaz stared at the letter and its morbid cheerfulness for a few minutes, then stumbled out the door and down the hall towards Dib's room just as Zim tripped into the house.

-*-

Zim had been surfing the internet as he usually did after hi-skool these day since he no longer had plans to invade Earth. The Almighty Tallest had told him that they no longer wished to hear from him about three years ago despite his considerable increase in height (He was about the size of a thirteen year old then. Now, he was about the size of a normal seventeen year old). When Zim had admitted to Dib that he was an alien, in hopes that he would turn him in to the government so they would kill him, Dib said he wouldn't turn him in if he kept living and them proceeded to comfort him! 

Zim never figured out why Dib comforted him, but he suspected it was the beginning of an obvious depression. After that, the two never spoke again, but Zim could see Dib's eventual withdrawal from society. Lately, though, Zim had noticed that Dib had drawn more into himself and never spoke, even when if teacher called on him.He was worried about the only person he ever cared about.

When Zim saw the e-mail icon pop up, he didn't even have to open the mailbox to know who it was.

In three seconds flat, Zim had on his human disguise and was half way out the door when GIR interrupted him,

"Where ya' goooooin?" GIR rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Out."

"Ooooo…where?"

"Dib's."

"Aww…how sweet! You and Dib are in loooooove!" GIR squeeled.

Zim shut the door behind him before GIR could say anything else and started running to Dib's house.On his way, Zim thought about what GIR had said. Did Zim really "love" Dib? Yes. No. No. Yes.Oh, love is so confusing!

Within minutes Zim had reached the house. He grabbed the doorknob, twisted , pushed, and tripped at the same time, thus effectively getting in the house but wasting valuable time getting up. He saw Gaz halffalling, half running into Dib's room.She screamed and backed out slowly, her amber eyes wide. 

Zim ran into Dib's room and almost backed out himself when he saw Dib laying on his bed with blood soaking his clothes and sheets. 

"Oh Mother of Irk, Dib?"


	2. Part Two

Dib2

Author's Note: Here's the awaited 2nd chapter! Arhurhurhur! Again, I don't own Invader Zim. More at the bottom.

He ran over to Dib's side at the bed and grabbed his now unnaturally pale head in his hands. Zim started speaking soothing words in Irken, which sounded more like a song than a bunch f words. (Irken is a very rhythmic language; you could be yelling and insulting and cussing, but it would sound like a love song) Gaz was at the phone, yelling at the poor emergency call operator to "get your fuckin' asses down here, now!" 

Dib opened his eyes, stared at Zim for a few moments, and whispered one word, "No."

-*-

Dib struggled. 'No! This isn't the way it's supposed to go! Just let me die in piece!" Dib screamed mentally as pain wracked his body. But then, just as another wave of pain was emitted from his wrists, Dib felt his head being lightly picked up and heard the most beautiful song. It was in another language, but God, it was so beautiful. Even if the voice singing it was scratchy and slightly nasal. But who was yelling in the background? It was ruining the song. He opened his eyes to see who was A: Holding his head and B: Singing that beautiful song.

Zim? 'Oh, Zim.' Dib hated to see his face twisted in fear and sadness like that.

"No, Zim! Don't worry! It's better like this, you know that!" Dib wanted to cry, but all he could muster was a whispered "No."

Another wave of pain shot through him and he only barely managed to keep his eyes open. Dib saw another figure walk up behind Zim. The violet hair and squinted eyes… Gaz? Something was wrong, though. Her eyes were swollen and red.

'It's not allergy season, though.'

Dib was losing it. He could feel the life draining from him. Or, to be more precise, his wrists. Zim and Gaz were getting fuzzy, out of focus. Sleep. All he wanted to do was sleep. Dib closed his eyes and felt the hurt wash from his body in one single sigh.

Peace…

No! Dib felt his body wretch. He wanted to live! An unimaginable pain shot from his wrists, and he gasped. 

-*-

Gaz set the phone down and walked behind Zim. She didn't want to watch this, but her now very swollen eyes wouldn't allow her to look away. Once this was all over, she would have to lay the smack down on them. Oh, yes.

Zim was still speaking in Irken, and Dib seemed to be enjoying it. His eyes were open and he looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. But just as Gaz was about to smile at him, Dib's eyes closed and a deep sigh escaped his lips.

Gaz stared. Zim started rocking back and forth, still holding Dib's head.

Dib was dead.

…

No. His body twitched just a little bit (as if someone had poked him with a stick in his sleep) and she heard the smallest gasp. Dib was alive! Gaz actually shouted out and did a very small dance in her joy. Zim had stopped rocking and was chuckling very lightly. And for the final effect, she heard sirens pull up,

-*-

Zim saw the twitch, heard the gasp for air and, despite the moment, started laughing quietly to himself. 'Oh, Dib. You know nothing ever goes your way. Why did you think this would work?' Zim thought gently.

He heard the sirens pull up and the door open and the feet rush upstairs. 'Everything's going to okay, now, Dib,' he thought as he watched the paramedics rush Dib, on a stretcher, to the ambulance with Gaz and himself following. (The paramedics never asked if he was family and let him ride along with Gaz)

-*-

They had been waiting in the ICU waiting room for three hours staring at the walls, soaking in everything that had happened when a doctor (The told him his name was Doctor Orda) walked in and asked for Zim and Gaz.

The two looked up and listened quietly as Doctor Orda explained what had happened:Dib had sent his good-bye e-mail to Zim first, because he didn't leave in the house and it would take him a few minutes to reach his house, then he sent one to Gaz. Unfortunately, Gaz hadn't read the e-mail for three or four minutes which was ample time for him to lose a dangerous amount of blood. Since neither of them attempted to stop the bleeding because they were so panicked, he had lost even more blood (Zim and Gaz shifted their eyes to the ground at this, but Doctor Orda had told them it was perfectly understandable.). 

"But is Dib okay?" Zim asked.

Doctor Orda smiled and nodded, "He's in critical, but stable condition. He should be fine."

Gaz jumped up and hugged the Doctor, sobs rocking her body. 

"Dib is asleep, but you can go see if you want," he gasped. Gaz had practically hugged the life out of the poor doctor.

Zim and Gaz ran toward the doors to ICU, almost knocking each other. They both could hear the doctor laughing behind them.

-*-

In the ICU room, Gaz looked at Zim and Zim looked down at the peacefully sleeping Dib and bent down and kissed him ever so lightly on the forehead.

Yes, Zim did love Dib.

-*-

As Zim's lips touched his forehead, somewhere, in the dark abyss of pain and sadness that was Dib mind, a tiny pinprick of light broke through the darkness and a small shiver of happiness was sent (unknowingly) down his spine. 

-The End-

--In honor of Kelly--

Author's Note: Well, did you like it? Huh? HUH? Frankly, I'm rather proud of this. It makes me all mushy inside. ^_^

Thank to everyone who reviewed! Especially Amethyst Soul for the constructive criticism! I appreciate it! 

A small note about this story: 

Originally, Dib was going to die, but my best friend Kelly moved away with her mom, and she likes happy endings, so I changed the ending in honor of Kelly. :)Eye luff ewe, Kelly. 


End file.
